Promesse d'avenir
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot. Au début de la saison 1, Paula Crock reçoit de la visite.


Synopsis : au début de la saison 1, Paula Crock reçoit de la visite.

Disclaimer : les comics DC sont à moi… non, je plaisante. J'ai des exemplaires papier chez moi mais je n'ai pas inventé le concept et je ne cherche pas à me faire du fric avec cette fic.

_Promesse d'avenir_

Il était dix heures du soir, Paula Crock s'était mise au lit et comme d'habitude, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. La prison ne lui manquait pas, évidemment, mais le silence lui semblait maintenant assourdissant comparé aux incessants murmures qui avaient rempli ses nuits pendant six longues années. C'était étrange de se trouver maintenant seule dans ce grand lit qu'elle avait partagé avec Lawrence pendant quatorze ans. Injuste de savoir que son aînée avait claqué la porte et que la deuxième risquait de prendre le même chemin si jamais elle recroisait la route de son père. La vie était cruelle mais quand elle pensait à son passé de criminelle, elle se disait parfois qu'elle l'avait bien mérité.

Que pouvait-elle faire pour empêcher Artémis de mal tourner ? Peut-être que passer du temps avec elle suffirait. Cependant, elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer des distractions et son fauteuil roulant compliquait singulièrement les choses. Paula avait bien essayé de demander à sa fille ce qu'elle aimerait faire mais celle-ci n'avait pas trouvé de réponse valable. Pendant les six dernières années, la pauvre Artémis n'avait eu droit à aucune distraction entre l'école et l'entraînement infernal que Sportsmaster lui imposait. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas se comporter comme une ado normale.

Paula se creusa la tête. Elle pouvait chercher un emploi, même à temps partiel. Ça lui permettrait de sortir de chez elle et elle aurait quelque chose à raconter à Artémis, et à Jade aussi si jamais elle revenait. Ça lui ferait un pas de plus vers la normalité. Voyons, peut-être que l'agence pour l'emploi serait ouverte le lendemain…

Un craquement se fit entendre dans la cuisine et Paula se raidit. Même après six années passées en prison, elle avait toujours les sens aiguisés d'une criminelle. Ce pas était trop lourd pour être celui d'Artémis. C'était un pas d'homme. On était en train de cambrioler sa maison !

Prestement, l'ancienne tueuse se glissa dans son fauteuil roulant et attrapa un des poignards qu'elle gardait encore dans sa table de nuit. Après tout, elle était experte au lancer de couteau à l'époque où elle marchait et ce genre de choses ne s'oubliait pas. Handicapée ou pas, elle allait faire fuir ce type. Personne ne ferait de mal à sa fille !

Il y avait de la lumière dans le salon. Paula s'attendait à un type quelconque ou à un des potes de Lawrence. Elle eut un choc en voyant deux silhouettes qu'elle avait déjà vues à la télé. Batman et Green Arrow. Que faisaient-ils donc ici ?

- Madame Crock ? s'enquit poliment l'archer. Pardonnez-nous d'être entrés sans frapper.

- Si c'est Sportsmaster que vous cherchez, vous êtes au mauvais endroit, répondit Paula, les doigts encore crispés sur son couteau. Je l'ai viré d'ici il y a une semaine et je n'ai aucune idée de là où il est. Ma fille est dans sa chambre, elle dort et j'aime autant que vous partiez sans la réveiller.

- Justement, répondit Green Arrow. C'est de votre fille dont nous aimerions parler.

- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Jade depuis six ans. Elle pourrait être n'importe où.

- Non. Nous parlons d'Artémis. Il se trouve qu'elle a été aperçue en ville plusieurs nuits de suite.

- Oh, murmura Paula. Elle a fait le mur. J'imagine qu'elle doit retrouver un petit copain ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Rien n'indique qu'elle ait un petit copain, énonça Batman. En revanche, des caméras de surveillance l'ont filmée sur les lieux du braquage d'une épicerie.

Le cœur de Paula se serra. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus venait d'arriver : Artémis avait braqué une épicerie et elle n'avait rien pu faire ! Elle n'avait pu sauver aucune de ses deux filles…

- Vous êtes absolument certains qu'il s'agissait d'Artémis ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Batman lui présenta un de ses ordinateurs portables qui tenaient dans la main et une capture holographique apparut. Paula se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. La jeune fille sur l'image portait un masque mais elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître le contour de sa joue, ni la forme de ses yeux, ni sa chevelure dorée. Les blondes aux yeux gris foncé sont plutôt rares: il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle.

L'ancienne Paula aurait cassé le nez de quiconque aurait osé critiquer sa famille mais six années de prison lui avaient au moins appris l'humilité. Elle savait qu'Artémis venait de faire une bêtise plus grosse qu'elle et il fallait qu'elle agisse en conséquence. Elle ne lui rendrait pas service en fermant les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, murmura l'ancienne criminelle. J'ai pris ma retraite mais avec ce fauteuil roulant, je ne peux pas la surveiller tout le temps. Je vais lui parler et faire en sorte qu'elle ne recommence plus jamais.

- A votre place, je la féliciterais, glissa Green Arrow.

- C'est juste une enfant et son père l'a… pardon ?

- Elle a réussi à empêcher un braquage à elle toute seule. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Paula resta stupéfaite. Batman appuya sur une touche et la scène du braquage se déroula sous les yeux de la mère abasourdie. Pendant une minute, elle resta immobile, la bouche entrouverte, puis des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Batman et Green Arrow échangèrent un long regard. Ils avaient tous deux lu le dossier de la tueuse qui s'appelait Huntress. Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait jamais hésité à agresser tous ceux qui se trouvaient en travers de son chemin et que personne ne l'avait vue montrer aucune pitié. Voilà que cette criminelle endurcie se mettait à pleurer devant un enregistrement vidéo…

- Ma petite fille… murmura-t-elle en essuyant une larme, gênée de se laisser ainsi aller devant des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

- Comme je vous dis, vous pouvez être fier d'elle ! lança Green Arrow.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait servir de mouchoir, mais il n'y avait pas de kleenex chez Lawrence Crock. En effet, quand l'une de ses filles pleurait, celui-ci trouvait toujours normal de l'engueuler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête. Finalement, Green Arrow s'esquiva dans la cuisine et trouva un rouleau d'essuie-tout qu'il alla tendre à la maîtresse des lieux.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, balbutia-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est vous, qui lui avez conseillé de faire ça ?

- Non, ça vient d'elle, expliqua Batman. En général, on décourage les jeunes qui veulent imiter les super-héros. On ne garde que les plus motivés.

- Elle est motivée, ajouta Green Arrow. D'après nos sources, elle a déjà empêché au moins trois braquages, sept agressions et une attaque de singes volants.

La dernière affirmation avait de quoi surprendre mais la mère d'Artémis ne la releva pas. Quand on habite dans la même ville que le Joker, on peut voir des choses bien plus surprenantes que des singes volants.

- Il faut absolument qu'elle continue ! s'écria-t-elle. Je serai…

Elle allait dire « je serai son mentor » mais elle s'arrêta juste à temps. Avec son handicap, son lourd passé et ces six années d'inactivité, elle pouvait difficilement être un mentor correct pour qui que ce soit.

- Il lui faut un mentor, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix. C'est encore une enfant et son père est terriblement… s'il la retrouve, il pourrait la… s'il vous plait, vous connaîtriez quelqu'un qui pourrait faire ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? demanda Green Arrow à son confrère.

Son ton enjoué laissait deviner qu'il était prêt à dire oui. En effet, Green Arrow avait déjà entraîné un archer et cette fille lui plaisait bien. Cependant, ce n'était pas qu'à cela qu'il pensait. Batman non plus puisqu'il répondit :

- Avec la Ligue, nous avons monté une petite équipe. Elle est composée des coéquipiers de plusieurs membres. Ces ados travaillent ensemble sur des missions secrètes et cela nous permet de les former pour plus tard. Nous pensons…

Paula eut le souffle coupé. C'était parfait ! Si Artémis intégrait cette équipe, elle ne serait plus jamais seule, elle pourrait mettre à profit au mieux son potentiel et son père aurait nettement plus de mal à l'entraîner du côté obscur ! Tout cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

- Je vous en prie ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ferai n'importe quoi mais il faut qu'elle intègre cette équipe !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? demanda de nouveau Green Arrow à Batman. Ce serait sympa de la prendre dans le groupe, non ?

- Il ne s'agit pas d'être « sympa », rétorqua le chevalier de Gotham. Nous devons parler en termes de rentabilité. Cette jeune fille a un réel potentiel. Si nous la formons et si nous lui permettons de tisser des liens solides avec les membres de l'équipe, nous aurons une alliée redoutable. Si votre compagnon…

- Ex compagnon, corrigea Paula.

- Si votre ex compagnon la fait glisser sur la mauvaise pente, nous pourrions nous retrouver un jour avec une adversaire très dangereuse. Logiquement…

- Elle doit faire partie de l'équipe ! acheva Green Arrow.

- Madame Crock, félicitations, lança Batman en lui tendant la main.

Paula serra cette main en essuyant une autre larme de l'autre. Tout cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Sa fille allait avoir un avenir, elle ne finirait pas en prison, elle ne connaitrait pas non plus les remords et la culpabilité qui la tenaillaient… Il lui semblait que son cœur de mère allait éclater.

- Elle ne va pas tarder, bafouilla-t-elle en balançant son poignard sur la table. Si vous le permettez, je vais aller m'habiller pour l'attendre. Vous verrez, elle ne vous décevra pas. Vous voulez boire un thé en attendant ?

_Je suis en chemise de nuit devant Batman et Green Arrow et je leur propose une tasse de thé, _pensa-t-elle en regagnant sa chambre_. Si Lawrence pouvait me voir, il deviendrait fou de rage, ou alors ça le ferait rire ! Tiens, à une époque ça m'aurait vexée mais aujourd'hui je m'en fiche éperdument. Après tout, c'est moi qui élève Artémis et je vais bien l'élever._

_Ma fille va avoir un avenir_._ C'est bien. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Si Jade me revient, je ferai aussi tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse._

_Peut-être qu'un jour, moi aussi je trouverai le bonheur…_


End file.
